1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device occupying a small volume.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many kinds of electronic components have higher working frequencies, due to the promotion and development of semiconductor technologies. The higher working frequency raises the processing capability of such electronic components. However, it also means that the electronic component is liable to produce much more heat than previously. Thus, the heat must be dissipated from the electronic component in a timely manner in order that the electronic component can maintain normal, stable operation.
One kind of conventional heat dissipation device includes a base contacting the electronic component for absorbing heat generated therefrom, and a plurality of fins arranged on the base for dissipating the heat into the ambient atmosphere. A fan may be incorporated into the heat dissipation device to facilitate the heat dissipation with forced airflow. In order to increase the airflow-utilizing efficiency, a fan duct may be used with the fan to guide the airflow towards the fins. However, incorporating the fan into the heat dissipation device may considerably enlarge the volume of the heat dissipation device, whereby the heat dissipation device fails to meet the stringent space requirements of small computer systems.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the limitations described above.